


新生的心

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: ABO踩着夏天的尾巴的快乐爽文





	新生的心

-  
托比用手肘撑住上身半伏在桌面上，用手腕盖住眼睛，把指节攥得发白，拉链松松垮垮地敞开大半的裤子卡在膝弯。最开始是沾染浓重鼻音的细碎呻吟和喘息，然后，在扬送进第二根手指过后，所有无意义的词句拼凑出了一个名字。扬，等一下，扬——托比急促地叫着他的名字，发哑的嗓音在空气里颤抖。

标记。维尔通亨想，垂下目光。那是一个标记。相当陈旧的、似乎始终未被加固过的咬痕。托比即便在性爱过程中也依旧顽固地使用气味阻隔贴，无法辨识信息素的味道，只描摹得出形状——扬把嘴唇贴近他的颈后，感受着安特卫普人像只企鹅一样受惊地试图把脑袋缩起来。他卷起舌尖，啃吻着Omega的腺体。托比在呜咽。

1.

第二场训练以一场毫无征兆的暴雨作结，被大雨浇了个透的比利时人开始三三两两地往回走。阿尔德韦雷尔德坐在训练气垫的边缘，弯下身来把护腿板拿下来握在手里，活动着膝盖，伸直了两腿。维尔通亨隔着大半个训练场朝他走过来，途经两个阿扎尔和半个弗拉芒小集团，在交谈中插进半句，肩膀挨到登贝莱一拳，终于抵达目的地。托比接住了扬伸过来的手，把自己从地上拉起来。

“发生了什么？”维尔通亨说，“你心不在焉了一整个下午，被穿了三次裆。德里斯差点儿就要冲上来扒你的裤子。”

阿尔德韦雷尔德正在思考，他把头稍稍侧开，无意识地用手掌摩挲着脖颈，揉开汗湿的发尾，这个角度维尔通亨刚好可以看到他颈后腺体上那个陈旧伤疤。标记。“我只是不太喜欢雨天。”

维尔通亨点点头，再耸耸肩，看起来对这样蹩脚的借口并无成见。他们的发型都被大雨浇得乱糟糟，扬恼火地把手指插进头发里揉了揉。

-

非常值得确信的是，他们不再需要更多润滑剂了。融化的膏状物混合Omega的体液沿着扬抽送的手指从臀缝流出来，裤子乱糟糟地滑落下来堆在脚踝。托比在努力地压抑着他的声音，他的眼睛和鼻头从没红得这么厉害过，这让扬开始觉得托比像一只湿漉漉的兔子，而在此之前他从未试图将这样的比喻施加在他的好友的身上。扬把鼻尖凑过去跟他接吻，吞下那些模糊的、变调的呻吟。这是第三根手指，每一下都准确无误地碾压过托比的前列腺。他腾出一只手来握住托比前端勃起的阴茎，拇指指甲圆钝的边缘刮过冠状沟和马眼，让安特卫普人闷哼着射在他的掌心。与此同时，一股喷涌而出的热流浇湿了扬插在后穴里的手指。

2.

重物坠地的巨响，和一声被压得极低的嘶声。扬往头上蒙一块干毛巾，关掉水龙头，从沐浴间探身出来。嘿，怎么了？他想问，下一刻所有话语都堵在了喉咙里。是托比，托比单手撑在柜门上，低着头，腾出来的手指垂在身侧攥紧，失手滑下的背包正躺在脚边，他叫了他的名字，嗓音发哑，像被浸透再风干的纸张一样干涩而苍白。

“扬。”他低声说，“…先别过来，拜托。”

维尔通亨的脚步一滞，尴尬地僵立在原地。他提前服用过阻隔剂，信息素不能对他产生影响，但毫无疑问，托比正在发情。他移开了视线，在第二性别方面，他们之间并无相互隐瞒的必要，只是…他真讨厌他好友的眼睛在他面前流出那样戒备和无措的神情。

托比把肩膀紧靠在柜门上，手指有点儿发抖，但动作熟练，他在背包隔层里抽出一盒针剂，做简单的消毒措施，再把一整管透明的药剂打进静脉，空针管被扔进垃圾桶，阿尔德韦雷尔德把棉签按在手腕上，回过头的时候对维尔通亨点头，笑了笑。“我闻不到你的气味，没关系。”他把肩膀靠在隔间的门上，咬着嘴唇，看起来总算松了口气，只是脸颊和耳朵都泛起了病态的绯红，不是因为水汽，通常是生病的前兆，维尔通亨谙熟于此，在荷兰踢球的时候，他们这些半大的男孩儿总是相互照顾——他一下子伸手拽住了他：“你觉得你在发烧。”

阿尔德韦雷尔德轻轻回握住了他的手指，维尔通亨的蓝眼睛注视着他，他的掌心干燥而温暖。“是低烧，我打过药了，别担心。”托比的语气很温和，“现在只是有点困。”

扬率先松开了手。“那么，待会见。”

“待会见。”听起来就像一句承诺。

-

他单手捞起托比汗湿的膝盖窝，然后把自己撞进狭窄和湿热的甬道。而相比疼痛，这更像一种解脱，托比从紧闭的牙关发出很轻的嘶声，生理泪水从眼眶滚落，打湿了他的睫毛……扬从后面伸过手来，把掌心盖了在他的眼睛上。

扬吻过托比耳垂上的一小块皮肤，像咀嚼一块奶糖一样把它叼进齿间，直到它连带着整个耳根都烧得通红。扬。托比软下腔调，用鼻尖蹭着维尔通亨的掌心，扬，请慢一点…求求你。——他也会这样叫别人的名字，他也会对其他的、毫不相干的人说“请”？现在维尔通亨得以觉察出那是怎样的一种情绪了，嫉妒和失落如此紧密地糅合在一起，他从十七岁的时候就认识托比，那时安特卫普来的年轻人便已经分化成为了年幼的Omega，而这，扬发誓，自始至终都未曾在他们的关系中产生过隔阂或者芥蒂，他们共同度过那么漫长的时光，跨越数万英里的距离，陪伴彼此的时间要比独处的时间要更长，那是他的托比，“他的”托比。扬想，再度清晰地感受到来自鼻腔酸涩的刺痛，他绝无可能就这样将他拱手让人。他垂下手来，重新握在托比的胯骨。

他操得太狠、太深了，托比的声音正在渐渐失控，他慌乱而急切地寻找着扬的手指，直到扬把指尖勾起来，十指交握传递的温度带来切实的安全感，安特卫普人小声地叫他的名字，迎合他的撞击，挺起后腰让臀肉有意无意地磨蹭过扬胯骨的皮肤，尾音被细微的啜泣打断。维尔通亨把胸膛贴紧托比的脊背，承纳下对方移交过来的大部分重心，手臂卡在托比的小腹间，想象着那里也许会为他孕育出一个生命，为他，为他们。……占有的欲望如此强烈地席卷过他的意识，以至于指尖都在为此颤抖，然后，紧接着，他感受到托比很轻地回握了一下他的手指。

“扬。”托比说，他的嗓音喑哑，声线还在微微发抖，但是非常平静，“就像这样，做你想做的。”

他把阴茎的前端顶进了一个逼仄、私密的入口。

3.

托比没有在当天晚上出现在餐厅里。

当扬拖着懒懒散散的步子跟在穆萨身后，在迟到二十分钟后才出现在餐厅门口，几乎所有人的目光都在同一时间指向了他俩。

穆萨最先举起了双手：“这次是他睡过头了，我发誓。”

“这个嘛，没人关心你俩是不是躲在房间里疯狂地做了一下午的爱。”凯文精准地吐出“做爱”的发音（贾努扎伊的叉子抖了一下，但还是坚强地把花椰菜送进了嘴里），然后问道，“托比怎么了？”

穆萨对德布劳内式的发言风格习以为常，准确地绕过极具迷惑性的障碍抓到了重点。“托比怎么了？”穆萨充满困惑地重复了一次，“他不是应该就在这里，就在你们中间？”

德布劳内和默滕斯交换了一个眼神。

“这话是什么意思？”扬突然说，“他从来没有在集训期间无故缺席过晚餐。”

“托比向队医请过假了。”孔帕尼站了起来，把两手分别搭在凯文和德里斯的肩膀上，权威性地结束了话题，“没有大碍，不会影响到明天的训练，只是…我们以为你们了解他的情况。好了，大家继续吃饭。”

从各种意义上来说，托比·阿尔德韦雷尔德都是一个足够称职的朋友和队友。即便是最狭隘的性别主义者也无法对其作出任何指摘，像绝大部分的职业球员那样，他同时兼备天赋和努力，永远在对抗赛前一丝不苟地戴好护腿板，不折不扣地执行体能教练颁行的饮食清单。他真诚而坦然，内敛却可靠，永远位列你遇到麻烦时求助名单上的第一位。扬自17岁时便与他熟识，他们曾共同度过短暂和宝贵的年少时光，一度无话不谈，对彼此无所隐瞒——而在几个月来，他的好朋友却一直对自己性别伴侣的名字讳莫如深。这几乎就要让扬感到受伤了。

登贝莱用手肘碰了碰他，维尔通亨的餐叉咣当一声砸在桌子上，他低头看着空荡荡的手指，显然也吓了自己一跳。

“怎么回事？我叫了你不下五遍。”

“我在想…”维尔通亨躲开了好友的视线，含糊其辞地回答，“我还在想托比的事情。”他没有说谎，他的谎话从来骗不过穆萨。

穆萨有一双相当温柔，同时也相当敏锐和极具洞察力的棕色眼睛，现在他能感到那双眼睛正注视着他，在这样的注视下你简直无所遁形，扬用叉子把盘底的花椰菜全推到一边，玩着自己的指尖，执意低头不看他。

“我知道。”穆萨的口气非常平静。

扬猛然抬起头，对上他的视线。

“你的表情变得…很奇怪。”穆萨挥了一下叉子。“在凯文提起他的时候，所以我想，是托比遇到了麻烦。”他说，“他是个成年Omega，有自己的标记，能够处理好自己的发情期，向来如此。但是为什么这一次出了问题？”

扬摇了摇头，非常缓慢地回答。“他的Alpha从未出现过。”

-

毫无疑问维采和查德利会听到他们的声音。他不得不这么做，托比正在咬着自己的嘴唇，如果扬再晚一步把手指搅进他的舌底，他就会把自己的下唇撕破。托比的胸膛剧烈地起伏，声音被撞击切割得七零八落，伴随着再也无法压抑的破碎哭叫。他的生殖腔，那里实在太过狭窄和隐秘，酥麻的快感和疼痛交替冲击他的神经，托比紧紧蜷缩起脚趾，尽力把小腿往上提，挂在扬的腰间，让阴茎操得更深。他的膝盖就快要被磨伤，所以扬把他翻过来按在了桌面上，而阴茎顶着肠道骤然地变换姿势和角度让他直接射了出来。他已经高潮过一次，两次，小腹的饱胀感从未如此清晰，嗓音嘶哑得再也叫不出完整的句子，可扬的撞击却仍然未有停下来的迹象，他含着扬的手指，不忍真正地咬下去，小心翼翼地收起牙齿，卷起舌尖温柔地、轻轻地触碰着指腹，从鼻腔闷出断断续续的呜咽，为他的每一次刺入和掺杂荷兰语的脏话战栗不止。

扬在他的身体里成结，逐渐涨大的结块填满了整个狭窄的生殖腔，而这更像是一场从内至外完完全全的占有。维尔通亨难以抑制地想，射精带来几近眩晕的快感，他们的身体如此契合，有那么几秒钟他会觉得托比闻起来已经完全属于他。

托比侧过脸来把鼻尖贴在扬的手臂上，全无戒备地阖上眼睛，他精心打理过的发丝在这会儿已经湿透了，额前几绺过长的碎发垂落下来扫过维尔通亨的掌心。维尔通亨转过手腕，用指尖扫过托比湿漉漉的睫毛，他颈后的那个腺体就在Alpha的眼底下袒露无余。维尔通亨低下头把嘴唇轻轻贴在托比的脖子上，隔着一块小小的阻隔贴胶布用牙齿磨蹭着Omega的腺体，仍然在踌躇不决，犹豫着作出强行标记会对omega造成怎样的伤害。他最后苦笑着把嘴唇从腺体上挪开，不再有更进一步的动作。

也许过了两秒，三秒，还是整整一分钟？直到他听到托比的声音。“咬下去。”托比非常疲倦地说。

维尔通亨的呼吸骤然停滞。“托比。”他说，发声变得如此困难，每一个音节都是颤抖和困惑的。有那么一瞬间，片段的画面电光火石般地点亮了他破碎的回忆，他几乎能感受到，那个答案就在他的舌尖，如此隐秘，同时却又昭然若揭，“但是为什么——”

“扬…是你。”托比苦笑了一下，更像一声叹息。他睁开了眼睛，眼底流转过那样晦涩的神情，他伸手碰了碰颈后腺体的位置，摘掉了那片阻隔贴，“…一直都是你。”

4.

他看了一眼手机，眨了一下眼，再坐直身子，按灭了手机屏幕的光线。

被他按灭的是一条新短信，发送时间是三十秒前。

-扬，能不能麻烦你到我的房间里来一下？

他的思绪全部集中在发件人的名字上。


End file.
